


Like a Fiddle

by The_shiny_sylveon



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Another older piece, Coffeeshop AU-ish, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Originally going to be a longer story, Written around mid-2018, but it didn’t work so I cut it short, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_shiny_sylveon/pseuds/The_shiny_sylveon
Summary: Link adores listening to her play music at the local coffeeshop. He truly loves his job, even if he’s just her transportation. Short and sweet Zelink fluff from a couple years ago.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 13





	Like a Fiddle

“Lately I’ve been loving losing sleep dreaming about the things that we could be...”

You have no idea , Link reflected as he stirred his coffee. His eyes stayed on the small area of the café where the tables and chairs were cleared; sat on a barstool was his best friend in the world, leaned over an acoustic guitar, her eyelashes casting shadows down her face.

And sure, maybe he was just her transportation for the night but he was pretty sure he was getting more out of the gig than she was. She got fifteen dollars to play for some coffee-loving hipsters while he got to admire her hair falling in her face, her fingers dancing across the frets, and her mouth form the words of her songs. 

“You know, if you keep staring like that your coffee’ll get cold.”

Link rolled his eyes and looked over at the speaker-the barista, who was leaning over the counter towards the bar where he sat. 

“Shouldn’t you, like, let my coffee go cold so I order another one?”

She shrugged. “Probably, but I don’t care about my job that much. You seem to like yours, though. Driving her up here every Friday, getting coffee and watching her play music... must be nice.”

Link looked at her- she looked familiar. Fiery hair somewhere between wavy and curly, a yellow kerchief around her neck, and blue eyes. 

“Wait-weren’t you that girl from high school who won those art awards?”

She snorted. “Yeah, and in your and Zelda’s math class. Lucky me, I get to watch you stare at her here, too.”

Link felt his face flush. This girl- Malon, he was pretty sure-didn’t have much of a filter. Malon scrubbed a cup and looked on as Zelda began the refrain to Drops of Jupiter. 

“Don’t mind me,” she continued. “Just make my night more interesting and, like, talk to her or something later.”

“I do talk to her! She’s my best friend. I just don’t talk to her here because she’s got a job to do.”

“What about when we were in math class? Barely spoke to her there.”

“Well, I wasn’t like you and your friends, always talking in the back row.”

“Hmmph. Just make a move already, or I’ll start asking her which way she swings.” 

Link found himself rolling his eyes again-he was surprised he didn’t remember Malon more. She seemed like the kind of person who would be forever ingrained in his head as one of the annoying kids from high school. Then again, he never did much talking to people in school. He was just a theatre techie, after all. 

He lapsed back into silence as he listened to the honeyed voice echo through the cafe, a familiar-sounding song mingling with the clinks of spoons against cups and low, sparse chatter. 

“I don’t mind spending every day outside your window in the pouring rain...”

One she had finished her set, she walked over and sat next to Link. She smiled at him and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“Going ok over here?”

“Yep- you?”

“I’m good, just tired. Hey, was I ok? You kept looking over at me.”

Malon snorted. 

“You were great! I’m just... tired, I guess.”

“That doesn’t-whatever. Ready to go soon?”

“Yep.”

“Cool- I’ll go pack up the instruments.” 

As she got back up to put the instruments in the car, Malon leaned back over the counter. 

“‘Just tired’ my ass. I hope next Friday y’all make my job more interesting.” 

Link just nodded, but he had a feeling he wouldn’t heed her advice. Maybe one day. But Link was perfectly content being just transportation and nothing else if it meant he could watch her play her music and play his heart like a fiddle. 


End file.
